Seductive Dreams: Finding Prince Charming
by CrzyCammy
Summary: Alice has lived oblivious to the other world that consigned with hers..But after she begins having strange exotic dreams she meets the one guy who would introduce her to that other world and take her heart..
1. Chapter 1

_He stood in front of her like he was in a trance _

_just watching her every movement. He moved closer and kissed her. _

_It was an action familiar to her_

_though she didn't understand how. He pulled back and looked at her._

_All she could think of was what was she doing here in the arms of a strange but handsome man. _

Alice awoke with a start and looked around the room. The man wasn't real he was just a

figment of her imagination. She got up and headed to the bathroom to get the water

running. After showering and putting on running clothes. She grabbed some water and

took off on her morning run. She had done about 3 miles when she crashed into a guy

who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" said Alice looking up.

Her mouth fell wide open and she could only gawk at the man. He was the man with who

she had dreamed about last night. The kiss which had made her whole body burn with desire.

"You. Who are you? What are you? Why were you in my dream last night?" asked the man.

"Me. Your dreams? What are you talking about you were in my dreams" said Alice looking at him like he was crazy. Maybe they both were.

"I was not in your dream. You were in mine. I don't have that kind of powers" he said confusing her even more.

"And you think I do? Ha ha ha thats funny. I don't know who you are but your delusional" she said and took off running home.

She entered house and locked the door. That guy had to be delusional. What did mean he

didn't have the power. What power? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. She

showered again and dressed in the outfit the Bar she worked at required. Which mean

black shorts, and white t shirt and black sneakers. It was simple and perfect for running

around and getting orders. They were mostly drinks with some food mixed in. She

grabbed her stuff and headed out to her baby.

Every time she saw her car she had to stop and stare. It was the 2009 Jeep Wrangler with

3.6 liter V6 SMPI Engine and a 6 speed manual transmission. And the color was a

flaming red. She got in put the hood down and sped off to the bar about 20 minutes from

where she lived.

"Hey Sexy" yelled Kevin as she entered the bar.

She smiled and rolled her eyed. Kevin was a regular. He always got there either ten minutes before or after her but he always came in.

"Hey Kevin" she yelled back and went to put my stuff in the back room.

She waved to Bella who was here before her and went to take care of her customers. Most

of the people who came to Ray's Bar came all the time. And than there were the few

people who stop here because they notice the big neon sign and want to get drunk. But

than theres the groupies. They come to hear the local band who played here all the time.

"Hey babe" said Emmet slapping her ass and kissing her on the cheek.

Thats Emmet hes the bass player for the band. He's a total asshole. But a sweet asshole.

"Hey Kylie" said Edward giving her a hug.

Than there's Edward. He's a total sweet heart. He plays the guitar and the piano. When he plays the piano you feel like crying.

"Hey" said Laurent.

He's the drummer. He's cool but not really social. But he's a real good drummer. And than

there's James. He's a total hottie. But he's a bigger asshole than Emmet. But his songs can

make you laugh and cry and not even realize it. And he has the most amazing voice ever.

To bad, the fact he's the biggest asshole alive totally kills it.

Alice grabbed the four beers Joanne the bartender put on the bar and headed over to the bands table.

"Hey guys. Here's your beer" she said putting them down.

"Thanks sweetheart. Its like you can read our minds" said Emmet pulling her closer.

"I'm sure you'd love to read my mind" she said winking and walked away.

She heard the laughter that followed and allowed herself to laugh before getting back to

work. She got the guys several beers before the night was over. Alice knew all their songs

and sang along until she heard a new song. She looked up and her eyes went directly to

James who was charming the audience of woman with his good looks, sexy voice, and

mesmerizing eyes. Alice stared a second more until James looked up and looked right at

her. She dropped her gaze and got back to work. When her shift was over she grabbed her

stuff and left. When she got outside she found James leaning against her baby.

"She's a beauty" said James.

"She is. 202 horsepower. Its not 360 but if you know how to use her than she can

go real fast" said Alice running a hand over the hood of the car.

"You know cars?" asked James.

"Cars and motorcycles are my thing. You should see the ninja I have at home" she

said opening the door and putting her things inside.

" I'll have to take your offer up some time" he said and left.

Alice watched him until she couldn't see him and more and than she got in her car and drove home. After

taking a shower and eating something she crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_She wanted him to kiss her. It felt right. _

_Even though she didn't know who this man was. She grabbed his face and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled her against his body and kissed back. _

_His body felt right against his. It was as if they were made for each other. _

_The way he was holding her made her want him even more._

Alice awoke with a start and looked around the room. Yet again she was alone in her bed and had just has the most vivid dream ever. She knew she had to find that guy. Maybe he could explain to her what was going on and why she was having these dreams with him in it. She put on her running clothes and grabbed a water bottle. She ran the exact same route as before but this time she was looking for him. Instead of crashing into she stopped and stared.

"You again! Why are you intruding my dreams?" he asked.

"I'm not. I don't know how. But since you seem to know about this kind of thing I was wondering if you would care to explain to me what is going on. These dreams are to vivid for my liking" said Alice.

"I don't know whats going either" said the man.

"But yesterday you mentioned powers. You do know something. Your just hiding it and your not doing a very good job about. Just spit it out. Because obviously you don't like these dreams and I don't either. So if you could get that stick out of your butt and tell me whats going on maybe we can get these dreams to end" said Alice noticing now in real life how handsome he really was. Those dreams sure didn't do anything to enhance his appearance. But if he had really kissed her back it had obviously changed her.

"I can't tell you because you don't already know" said the guy.

"Well if you tell me than I will know and it'll be like I've known all along" she said confusing things to get him to spill.

"I didn't understand that but its still no. I can't If I do horrible things will happen to both us" said the man and walked away.

"Worse than these dreams?" she called.

"Way worse" he called back disappearing into the crowd. Alice sighed and took off running home. This time she booted up her laptop and searched powers. She spent the whole afternoon googling random items to get somewhere before her shift began. She had found some really interesting things but nothing that had to do with what she wanted to know about.

The band wasn't playing tonight but she knew she would see them. This was their hangout. Their place. She wasn't surprised when around nine o'clock she felt her butt being pinched. She turned around to be kissed but none other than Emmet.

"Ugh.. Your making me nauseous Emmet. Go kiss one of your groupies I'm sure they wouldn't mind" she told him wiping her mouth and continuing to take orders. When hands came around her to give her a hug she knew it was Edward before she turned.

"Hey you" she said.

"Who else would it be?" he asked his voice dropping to a whisper. She stared at him for a moment shocked before he started laughing.

"I'm kidding Alice. You need to relax" he said heading off to join the guys. I grabbed the beers which Joanne had waiting for me and dropped them off at their table not wanting to hear every detail of their sex lives. Which was what they talked about. That and music.

"Alice" called James touching her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner sometime" he said. Alice stared at him for a second while she regained her thoughts.

"I'd love to but I don't date your type of guys. Sorry" she said winking at him before heading back to work. James headed back to the table dazed. That was the first time he had ever been turned down by a girl. They would usually line up to date him. But this one didn't want to.

"Man you alright? You look like you just got your custom made Les Paul was thrown into a shredder" said Edward looking at him curiously.

"I just asked out Alice and she turned me down" said James.

"And that surprised you? Not every girl is willing to get into your pants. Plus she's not your type" said Edward.

"She sure is my type. Gorgeous face with a sexy body which I could fuck all day and night" said Emmet looking toward where Alice was sitting at the bar talking to Joanne.

"Shut up Emmet. You know you'll never get her. She's way out of your league" said Laurent.

"Nobody's out of my league" said Emmet.

"You wanna a bet? I bet that you wont be able to get into Alice's pants in a week" said Laurent.

"A week?" asked Emmet.

"Take it or leave it" said Laurent.

"How much we betting?" asked Emmet.

"$150" said Laurent.

"Deal. If I don't get into Alice's pants by Sunday than ill get you your money" said Emmet putting out his hand. Laurent took his hand sealing the deal.

"Hey Alice" said Ray calling her over.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"I need you to cover Bella's shift. She just called in sick and none of the other girls can cover her" said Ray.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind the extra money" she said heading back to the bar.

"What'd Ray want" asked Joanne.

"He wants me to cover for Bella" she replied.

"Oh. I feel bad for you. Her shift is the worse. It's when the late nighters come in to get drunk and most of them get real aggressive real fast" she said.

"I'm sure I can handle it. And if anything theres Jacob who can help me" she said referring to the bouncer who worked than.

"You just be careful. Bella worked that shift for a reason. That girl is tough" said Joanne.

"Thanks for the advice" She said grabbing my stuff and going home. She needed some sleep if she would be back in 4 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_She couldn't get over the feeling of being with him. _

_It was something which made her feel as if she was at home. _

_That nothing would be able to hurt her._

_She looked up into his dark eyes and saw her reflection. She put her hand on his cheek. She wanted to help him. _

_She wanted him to trust her with his heart and mind._

Alice awoke sweating. This dream had gotten even more creepy. And they all started where the other one left off. It was as if in the dream she knew him. Knew who he was, and what he was. She got up showered and dressed in her uniform again. This time she decided to take her bike. A 2005 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6 RR in green. She put her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her back pack and helmet. After securing the bag on her back she put on her helmet and took off down the street. She parked in the back where her bike wouldn't be visible and headed inside.

"Hey Alice. Ray told me you would be working this shift" said Mark the bartender.

"Yup. Bella is sick" she said putting her stuff away. She went about her work until she felt somebody watching her. She looked around but didn't notice anybody looking at her so she got back to work. Her ass got grabbed a lot. She was sworn at and called a bunch of different things. She got hit on. And actually licked..By a woman. But nothing bad happened to her. Her shift finished around 7 in the morning. When people came to eat. She grabbed her stuff and headed out the back way.

_She moved closer to him until there whole body was touching. _

_She took his hand and put it on her waist. _

_She leaned up and let their lips touch. Not really kissing but still there. _

_She moved even closer and moved his hands even lower. _

_Until he kissed her, _

_picking her up and laying her on the bed._

When Alice awoke she was hot and bothered. Those dreams were messing with her body and her mind. If these dreams didn't end soon she was going to lose it. She got up and called in sick at Ray's. She was going to get some answers one way or the other. She dressed in her running clothes and headed off to do her routine. And as usual he was there.

"Listen buddy. Either you tell me whats going on or I'm going to follow you every where. School is going to start soon and I don't need this kind of stress on me" she stated.

"Well I cant do anything about this. I'm not the one causing those dreams. And since your clueless it might be you" said the man.

"Don't you want these dreams gone? Cause I sure as hell do" said Alice getting really frustrated.

"There is nothing we can do about it. I'm dealing with it and so will you" said the man.

"So your okay with this?" asked Alice pulling his face down to hers and kissing him. She deepened the kiss getting closer to him. He moaned and pulled her up against him. When things were spiraling out of control Alice backed up. She looked at him and winked than took off running home.

As soon as she got in her phone started ringing. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Alice?" asked a female voice.

"This is she" she responded.

"Hi this is Victoria. I would like to talk to you about your recent dreams. If you wouldn't mind meeting me in an hour?" asked Victoria

"Yeah sure. Where should I meet you?" asked Alice.

"I'll send some one to pick you up" she said and hung up. Alice stood there for half a second before heading up to shower and get dressed. Half an hour later she came out wearing jeans and tank with white sneakers. Her hung loose down her hair dripping behind her. She ate some fluff and peanut butter than headed out to wait for who ever was going to pick her up. She stood when she say a silver hayabusa racing towards her. The rider stopped and inch in front of her.

"Nice ride dude." Alice said checking out the bike not even noticing the hot guy watching her with an amused smile.

"Thats a first. Usually girls check me out. Not my ride" said the man in a deep voice.

"Oh really. Well I find your ride a much better view than you. But don't worry your not that far behind. Just after my babies. Want to see them?" she asked him smirking at the shocked look on his face. But when she opened the garage he smiled understanding.

"Nice ride. A red jeep wrangler and a green ninja. Nice selection you have there. I was expecting a Ducati" said the man.

"Way overrated. Though the 2008 White Ducati 848 is a real sweet ride. I had the honor of test driving her when she came out" said Alice.

"A woman who knows cars and bikes. Where have you been all of my life?" asked the man.

"Right here" she said taking the helmet he offered. She got on the back of the bike and put and arm around his waist. The whole ride she laughed and talked to him as if they weren't speeding at an indecent speed with no protection what so ever. When they arrived the man helped her off.

"I'm John. And heres my number. Call me sometime" he said slipping a piece of paper into his hand.

"Alice. And you call me" she said writing her number with lipstick on his hand. She winked and walked toward the door where a man stood holding it open.

"Thanks I guess" she said entering. The first thing she noticed was that whoever owned this house was filth rich. There were all kinds of expensive paintings, furniture and statues. This place could pass as a museum.

"Alice. I'm so glad you could come" said Victoria.

"Yeah. Anything to get rid of these dreams. There so annoying and there driving me crazy" said Alice sitting down.

"Well thats why I'm here. To make things clear for you. The man who has been in your dreams is what we call a seeker. He looks for woman who he can live through. But were not sure why hes in your dreams" said Victoria.

"So wait. He's a what?" asked Alice.

"A seeker. He seduces woman and drains their life out of them. Its what allows him to live for centuries and never get older" said Victoria.

"Creepy. So yeah. You guys don't know why he's in my dreams? I've actually talked to him and he doesn't know why either. But he hasn't tried anything" she said.

"You've been in contact with him? I wasn't aware of that" said Victoria.

"Yeah. I ran into him the day after the first dream." said Alice.

"Thats good. We need you to get closer to him and find out what you can about him. He's been eluding us for centuries. Just get closer to him. Talk to him. Invite him to dinner. Whatever you need to do to get him to trust you and tell you about him" said Victoria.

"I don't know. I don't know you guys or him. Why should I trust you" asked Alice.

"We'll pay a thousand dollars a day until we have all the information we want" said Victoria.

"Why are you guys so interested in him?" asked Alice.

"He's one of a kind. There's no other seeker alive except for him and his father who died two years ago" said Victoria.

"So that makes him so important to you guys?" asked Alice.

"Yes" she replied.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know what I decide" said Alice walking out of the place.

"Hey you" she said seeing John.

"Yup me. I'm your ride home. Hop on" he said tossing her the helmet. Alice caught it and got on the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around him loving the feel of his hard rock abs.

"Remind me to keep Mr. Hot Shot away from Alice" said Victoria to Alexander who stood behind her not quite touching her but close enough that he could if it was wanted.

"Of course" he replied.

"Good" she said leaning back into him and angling her face so he could kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

_She looked up at him from where she lay. _

_He looked so intimidating yet he was so gentle with her. _

_She pulled him down on her and kissed him as her legs wrapped around his waist. _

_She could feel him throbbing against her stomach, _

_and the feel of it just made her more excited._

_She let her hands drift down until they touched him. She looked into his eyes and saw them darken._

Alice awoke the next morning shivering. She had got all sweaty during the night and since the a/c was on she was freezing. She got out of bed and took a hot shower. She dressed in her running clothes which today was gray sweatpants, a black tank top, and a gray light sweater. She grabbed a water bottle and took of running. When she got to where he normally was he wasn't there. She continued to run around the park until she was real tired. She sat on the grass and drank some water.

"Looking for me?" asked a male voice next to her ear. Alice turned to get a good look.

"You? Nope. But you'll do" she said moving into a crouch position. She inched closer like a lion going after its pray.

"I don't mind playing" he said laying down. She pounced on him and looked at him. She winked than got up grabbing her water bottle.

"I don't like my prey willing. I enjoy the chase" she said walking off. The man just sat there watching on real confusing woman walk away. This is first one who had been able to stir his blood like this. The first to not fall for his charm.

Alice went home and got ready for work. She would be telling Ray that she was going to need to cut down on the hours. As always Kevin was sitting his usual booth. She waved at him and went to drop off her stuff. She went by her usual routine.

"Hey Ray" said Alice knocking on the door and entering.

"What can I do for you?" asked Ray facing her.

"I need to cut down on hours. I've been doing some extra work around and I cant keep these hours" said Alice.

"Usually I'm asked for more hours. But sure you can cut down on your hours" said Ray

"Thanks Ray" said Alice and headed out.

"What do you want?" asked Alice noticing Emmet leaning against the Jeep.

"Just want to talk. And invite you to dinner" he said.

"Whats with you guys? First James and now you. Your not my type. Assholes who sleep with every girl they see aren't my type" said Alice getting in her car.

"Can I make it your type" he asked grinning. She rolled her eyes and took off. Emmet just stood there with that grin on his face.

_She pulled him closer telling him what she wanted. _

_He kissed her and pushed in just barely. She couldn't handle the pleasure. _

_She rolled her hips and pulled him deeper into her. _

_He groaned at how tight she was than began to push in and out._

When Alice awoke she swore that it had really happened. But she was angry that she had awoken before it ended. She felt as if she had all this pent up frustration. It was like all the teasing she was getting in her dreams was affecting her in real life. If she didn't get some soon she was going to lose her mind. Again she did the same thing. Putting on her running clothes and running the same trail as before. And again he was no where to be found. Alice headed to the local Ice Cream Parlor and went in.

"What can I get you?" asked the woman.

"Double fudge stick" Alice said. The woman looked her up and down before getting her order. Alice payed the woman and sat outside to enjoy her ice cream.

"Double fudge. Aren't you worried about getting fat?" asked the man.

"Nope. I'd rather be fat than miserable and without a life" said Alice looking into his handsome face.

"Mm..Thats a new one" said the man looking at her.

"I guess" replied Alice.

"Aren't you going to keep bothering me about the dreams?" asked the man.

"Nope. You said it wasn't you and that you didn't want to help me figure them out. So I'll just leave them alone" said Alice standing and throwing away the stick.

"But you were so angry about having them" he stuttered.

"Yeah. And now I'm not" said Alice winking at him and walking towards her house. The man walked with her.

"Mm..Are you saying that you like these dreams?" he asked.

"I don't mind them any more" she replied. "What is your name anyways?"

"Jasper" he replied.

"Jasper? Strange. I'm Alice" she said putting out her hand. Jasper looked at it and than took it.

"Alice? Its cute" said Jasper.

"I know. And I love it" said Alice with a smile.

"Your one strange woman" said Jasper.

"I know. Is that a good or bad thing?" asked Alice.

"I'd say its a good thing. But some would consider it a bad thing" he said surprising her.

"Now why are you following me?" asked Alice stopping and looking at him.

"You intrigue me. I want to get to know you better" said Jasper.

"And what do you want to know?" asked Alice.

"Everything. Especially if these teasing dreams are even close to the truth" said Jasper grinning a wicked smile. Alice laughed and entered her house. She watched as Jasper stopped at the door and touched a wall which seemed to be invisible.

"Are you okay?" asked Alice watching him.

"Yeah. Can you just invite me in?" asked Jasper looking at her.

"Sure. Come on in" said Alice watching as he put his hands up again and this time they went through.

"What was that?" asked Alice.

"I can't enter a home unless I'm invited in" said Jasper.

"And why not?" asked Alice.

"Because I'm one of those crazy monsters that goes bump in the night" said Jasper.

"Monsters that go bump in the night don't scare me. Your going to have to try harder than that" said Alice entering the kitchen and making coffee.

"Usually people are scared of looking under their own beds at night. Some thing about scary monsters hiding their closet" said Jasper stepping closer to her.

"Not me. Never been scared of those. Though old guys and long hair do give me the creeps. Especially when their wigs" said Alice backing up.

"I think they scare everybody. Even themselves" said Jasper closing in on her. Alice looked up at his handsome face. She decided to use his tactic against him.

"I'm sure" she said sitting on the counter. Her legs crept up his until they were around his waist. She took off her shoes and than tightened her legs around him pulling him closer.

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" she replies kissing him. He took the kiss even deeper getting a moan out of her. Alice pulled his shirt off and ran her hands down his smooth and hard chest. She let her hands drift down until they were at his waist. She undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. Jasper took of her shirt and undid her bra letting them fall. He kissed her neck and than headed down to her chest. His hands took off her sweatpants while his mouth kissed where ever he could reach. Once her pants and undies were gone Alice reached down and helped him entered her. He plunged in and she arched her back allowing him to enter deeper. Jasper pushed in and out till they both came. Alice could barely move. She leaned against the cabinets behind her and breathed slowly.

"Seems like those dreams weren't lying" she said.

"Guess not" he said leaning against her. She felt him in her still hard. She moved her hips and heard him moan.

"Wheres your room?" he asked picking her up.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right"she said wrapping her legs around him and holding on. He opened the door and laid her down. She reached up and pulled him down on her. They kissed their bodies close together. She arched up giving him access to enter her. He plunged deep into her, and began to thrust in and out. Every time he thrust in he hit that spot making her moan and claw his back. She rolled her hips and tightened her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her causing him to moan. She pulled his head down and kissed him nibbling on his bottom lip. He thrust hard and felt her come. Seconds later he came.

"Damn. The second time was even better" she said curling up next to him.

"Yeah." he said. They fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_Her legs wrapped around him pulling him tighter to her. _

_She felt as if she was going to explode._

_He groaned at the feel of her tightening around him and almost came then._

_He plunged into her one more time and felt her body tighten than loosen as she climaxed. _

_He came a second later and fell on top of her._

Alice awoke from her sleep and felt arms around her. She looked over and saw Jasper laying next to her. She sat up and headed to the bathroom. She was standing in the shower when she felt hands wrap around her waist pulling her up against a hot hard body.

"I thought you were asleep" she said leaning against him.

"I was until I felt you were gone" he said his hand traveling all over her slick body. She turned and kissed him.

"Now get out of my shower. I got to work today" she said and pushed him out. She finished showering and got dressed. She headed downstairs and found the house empty for a note.

_'Sorry that I didn't get to say good bye. But I had some urgent business to take care of. Hope to see you at the same time tomorrow. Until tonight. When my dreams will be filled of you'_

She stared at the words. She couldn't believe that a man had written that. She put it down and left to work.

"Hey" She turned to see John.

"Hey you. Whats up?"she asked grabbing her purse and locking the car.

"I came to see you. The boss lady wants to speak to you" said John.

"I got to work. Can't she wait until I'm done?" asked Alice.

"She doesn't like waiting. She wants you now" said John.

"Well I don't think I'll be able to get out of work. You can come in. I'll get you in free" she said with a wicked grin. She led John in and headed to the bar.

"Hey Joanne hook my friend up" I said and headed to the back.

"Hey Ray can I talk to you?"

"Sure whats up?" asked Ray.

"Can I leave early today? I got somethings to do" said Alice.

"Sure. I'll give you that since you never ask me" said Ray.

"Thanks" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and went back to his office. Alice headed to where John sat surrounded by woman.

"Alice" said Emmet. She turned and looked at him.

"What do you want?" asked Alice.

"A date. One date thats it" said Emmet.

"I told you no. I don't date assholes that fuck every girl they can. Go find one of them to take out on a date because I'm not that stupid" said Alice.

"Aw come on babe. You know you cant resist this" said Emmet.

"Trust me I can. Boy can I resist you" said Alice and turned. Emmet grabbed her arm and turned her so that she was looking at him.

"You cant tell me no. Nobody tells me no" said Emmet.

"The lady said no" said John taking Emmet's hand off of her arm.

"I'm sorry who are you? And this doesn't involve you" said Emmet.

"Actually it does. The lady is with me" said John.

"I didn't know the lady was spoken for" said Emmet.

"Well she is now leave her alone" said John putting an arm around Emmet.

"I'll see you around" said Emmet with a leer. Alice shuddered and turned toward the bar. She worked for half of her shift before leaving with John.

"So you have any idea why The Boss Lady wants me?" asked Alice.

"She doesn't tell me anything. Nobody does. All I know is who to pick up, when and where. I'm just a pretty face with a pretty bike" said John handing her the helmet.

"More like pretty face, hot bike" said Alice checking the bike out before getting on.

"I'm offended" said John.

"You shouldn't be. You have something the bike doesn't" said Alice her hand sliding towards his crouch.

"Thats for sure" said John revving the engine and taking off. Alice laughed at the feel of the adrenaline rushing through her body. When they arrived at their destination Alice jumped off and smiled at John.

"Will I see you after?" asked Alice.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss giving you a ride home for the world" said John kissing her hand driving away. Alice chuckled and headed in.

"Hello Alice. Have you thought about our offer?" asked Victoria.

"I have and I can't. I cant spy on a man and get closer to him so you cant get information about him. Just go up to him and ask him. He cant be that bad" said Alice.

"Nobody has been able to get close enough to him to tell him they don't want to hurt him but just talk. Hes way to damn cautious" said Victoria.

"Does he have reason to be?" asked Alice.

"No. We would never hurt him" said Victoria.

"Why don't I believe that?" said Alice watching Victoria.

"Well we will let you go home. Since you do not want to help us" said Victoria gesturing towards the door. Alice got up and walked away.

"So what'd you say?" asked John.

"No. I cant do something like that. It just isn't me" said Alice getting behind him. He drove her home and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Alice screamed in horror as Jasper stared at her, his eyes dead of emotion. _

_She looked at Victoria and Alexander standing next to him. _

_He was on his knees his head on the block of wood. Alexander picked up the ax and let it fall on his neck._

Alice shot up in bed. She quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

What a nightmare. Maybe it was a warning. Just than the doorbell rang. Alice ran outside and opened the door to find Jasper. She jumped on him hugging him with all her might.

"You had that dream too?" asked Jasper putting her down.

"Yes. Come in" she said remembering his problem. Jasper sat down and Alice sat next to him cuddling up against him.

"Do you know that woman and man?" asked Jasper.

"Yes. The woman contacted me to get closer to you and find out as much information as I could about you and give it to her. She offered to pay me a lot of money" said Alice.

"Did you take it?" asked Jasper.

"No. After what happened between us I couldn't" said Alice turning to look at him.

"What happened between us wasn't anything special" said Jasper standing up.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice standing also.

"That last night didn't mean anything. It was just a one night stand" said Jasper.

"So what was with the note yesterday. And why are you here now?" asked Kylie.

"Because that man and woman are trying to kill me and I cant have that. And since you close to them you could help me" said Jasper.

"If I didn't help them why should I help you?" asked Alice.

"Because I can do this" said Jasper and ran a hand down her body. She shivered at the contact her eyes glazing over.

"Your not the only one who can do that. Lots of guys can do me better than you" said Alice her hand going down his pants. "But I'm sure that no woman has been ever found that spot" James bit back a moan.

"I got to get ready. So you can leave" said Alice. And right before her eyes he was gone.

"Jasper? Jasper? Where'd you go?" asked Alice.

"I'm outside. You kicked me out of the house" he yelled. Alice opened the door and looked at Jasper's pissed face.

"Sorry. Didn't know that would happen" said Alice.

"Are you going to let me in?" asked Jasper.

"Sure come in. I got to take a shower though" said Alice heading upstairs. She turned the water on hot water. It felt so good to feel it run down her body.

"Mind if I join?" asked Jasper entering the shower. She turned to him and ran her hands down his slick body. She pushed him up against the wall and ravaged his mouth. Her hands trailed all over his body. She moved down his body taking his nipple into her mouth, her mouth kissed and bit its way down until she reached his penis. Her hand wrapped around the base of it and her mouth covered the tip. She sucked hard and worked her mouth in and out while her hand pumped back and forth. Before he came she took him in completely and swallowed his load. Alice licked off everything and than stood. She moved back into the shower so the water would run down her whole body. Jasper stared at her body, getting hard again. He moved closer so the water was hitting him also. He kissed her lips tasting himself on her. He moved close enough so she could feel his erection. She looked up at him desire plain on her face. He picked her up and lowered just so the tip was in her. Alice moaned at the contact wanting more. She rolled her hips and than he slammed her down on him. Alice's body stretched around him taking him in deeper. He pushed her against the wall and began to push in and out of her. As he did that he touched her G-Spot and rubbed her clitoris. She wrapped her legs around him increasing the pressure. Her nails bit into him as she climaxed. Her whole body tightened around him causing him to come also. They stood there leaning against the bathroom wall with the hot water hitting them.

After they washed each other taking care not arouse each other. They got out and dressed than headed downstairs for breakfast. Alice made some pancakes and coffee.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Alice drinking her coffee.

"I have to kill them before they kill me or you. Now that they know that were together they wont let you live because of what you know, and the fact that you could be carrying my child" said Jasper. Alice dropped her mug spilling coffee and pieces of the mug all over the place.

"Did you just say I could be pregnant? But I'm on birth control" said Alice.

"And I'm a magical being that should have died years ago so birth control or condoms don't do anything. Which is why I have been celibate for centuries" said Alice.

"But why me? Why would you decide to sleep with me knowing I could get pregnant" said Alice.

"Actually you are pregnant. And I chose you because you intrigued me and I felt some sort of connection to you. Those dreams happened for a reason. And I believe its so I could meet you" said Jasper.

"This just to much to take in" said Alice.

"I understand but you need to come with me. I don't want to leave you here all alone. Something could happen to you" he said standing and walking towards her. He took her into his arms and kissed her senseless. When they pulled away they were in a whole other place.

"Where are we?" asked Alice.

"My house. It's protected so nobody can get in or out if I want" he said.

"I still don't know why you picked me. And why are you protecting me" said Alice looking up at him.

"Because I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to have kids with you and marry you and be with you forever. Don't you remember me from when you were younger. I used to play with you when you were little. We've always been mean to be" he said pulling her close and kissing her. The kiss was nice and soft and so sweet that Alice lost herself in him and his lips. They undressed each other and made love. Their bodies joined together as one. They felt as if nothing else mattered. After Alice fell asleep wrapped in Jasper's arms.

When Alice awakened she found herself alone in the bed. She got up, took a shower and dressed in slacks and a t-shirt. She walked searched the house for Jasper and found him in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Your awake" he said looking up at me.

"Yeah. Good coffee" I said taking a sip.

"Thanks. All I did was put it in the coffee maker" he said with a smile. She laughed and took another sip.

"I took care of that woman and man" said Jasper. Alice looked up at him shocked.

"What do you mean you took care of them?" she asked making sure she understood what he mean.

"They won't be bothering us anymore" he said.

"What did you do?" asked Alice.

"I killed them. I took care of it. Nobody will be bothering us any time soon" said Jasper.

"You killed them? But.." she just fell to the ground. Jasper ran to where she was and picked her up to lay her on the couch.

"Honey are you okay?" he asked peering down into her face.

"I just need a moment" said Alice not opening her eyes. She needed time to digest the fact that the man she loved and who had fathered the child she was carrying had murdered two people. Though they weren't exactly innocent but still they were humans.

"I just needed time to digest all of that" she said looking up at him. Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb moving back and forth.

"I did that for us. You do know that. I would never let anybody hurt you as long as I'm alive which will be forever" he said kissing her.

"But I'll die eventually and you'll be left alone" said Alice sitting up.

"Not if you let me turn you into what I am." he said.

"And what are you?" asked Alice.

"Vampire" he said.

"But you walk in daylight" said Alice.

"Thats just in stories. Make believe. I'm the real thing" he said.

"Do you drink blood?" asked Alice.

"I do but I eat real food too" said Jasper.

"This is a lot to take in" she said standing up.

"But that doesn't change the way I feel for you. I do love you and I do want to be with you forever"

"I love you also and I know that you love me but I'm not sure I can handle you being what you are" said Alice pacing back and forth.

"We can make this work. Just give us a chance" said Jasper wrapping his arms around her.

"For you, I'd do anything" said Alice leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

**So this is my last chapter for this story. But Book number 2 is on its way. I don't know why i'm doing it this way but i am. So don't hate me. But it might be fun to read it this way. it sure is fun to write this way. lolz**


	7. Preview

_Her lips tortured him, leaving marks as they traveled down his body._

_"more" he moaned. She looked up at him before taking him into his mouth. _

_He groaned at the feel of her hot wet mouth on him._

_

* * *

  
_

"Yes its me Bella. I got married and as you can see I'm pregnant. Its a long story one I can't tell. But I'm back now. With my husband.

* * *

"Well I got married"

"To who?" she asked her voice getting higher from the excitement.

"Edward"

* * *

** Just a hint of what's in Seductive Dreams: Life Changing Decisions. So go to my profile and read. Its the second book to this one. Enjoy!**


End file.
